


Stef Ed

by Calzonafan2014



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzonafan2014/pseuds/Calzonafan2014
Summary: Lena has offered up the Adams Foster home to teach Gay Sex Ed to interested students. Stef is less than enthused, particularly when she gets roped into teaching. Lena promises to be by her side the entire time, but how will Stef handle a dozen gaybies when their questions get oh so personal?





	

**aSaturday Morning**

**Adams Foster Home**

 

“Is that everything?” Stef asked her wife after carting another chair into their living room.

“Do you think we have enough food?” Lena asked.  
  
Stef looked around at the bowls filled with a variety of offerings. “We’ve got fruit, granola bars, donuts, candy, water, soda. That should just about hold them before the hollow legs start trembling.” 

“Okay.” Lena checked her watch again, which read 9:35. “I asked Jenna to be here by 9:00.”  
  
Stef gave Lena a look. Seriously? This was Jenna they were talking about.

“My goal was 9:30.”  
  
“The kids won’t start arriving until 10. She’s got plenty of time,” Stef assured as she threw on her jacket and grabbed her keys. 

“Stef, Stef, where are you going?”  
  
“Lena, it’s Saturday, I’m going to Costco. Unless you want to see what starving teenagers _really_ look like. Particularly those with parents who are _out of wine_.”  
  
“You can’t go. I thought you’d stay,” Lena said. And she gave Stef _the look._

Stef snorted and gave her wife a peck on her pouting lips.

“No you didn’t.”  
  
“You don’t have to teach. But some of them could have questions that Jenna and I can’t answer.”  
  
“I have faith in your expertise on this subject,” Stef replied.  
  
“Stef.”  
  
“Lena. This was your idea, and I fully support it. But this isn’t…” Stef shook her head. 

“What if I?” Lena whispered the rest into Stef’s ear and Stef smirked ever so softly, giving Lena some hope.  
  
“Really?” Stef asked. 

Lena nodded, hopeful. “Stef, come on. How bad could it be?”

\----

**Two hours later**

“So, are there any questions?” Lena asked the group of about a dozen girls. She and Jenna had spent just over an hour walking them through the basics of lesbian sexual education while Stef hid out in the far back corner of the room wishing more than once that she could simply disappear. 

There was an awkward silence and then one girl finally raised her hand.

“Yes, Erica.”  
  
“Do you shave? Like, down there?”

“Some women do, but I promise you, it isn’t a requirement.”  
  
Another hand shot up and Lena nodded to the girl, “What if you don’t like the taste?”

“I taught my son that he had to try a food twenty times before he’d know if he liked it or not. Same rule applies,” Jenna answered and the girls giggled.

“Brooke?”

“Actually, my question is for your wife.” Brooke looked tentatively towards Stef who straightened and reluctantly stood.

“Brandon’s your biological son, right?” 

Stef nodded, “Yes he is.”

“Does that mean you’re bisexual?”

Stef’s eyebrows flared up and she coughed slightly.

“Uh. No. Definitely not.”

Brooke looked deflated.

“That doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong if you’re attracted to both guys and to girls,” Lena assured.  
  
“My last girlfriend was bisexual,” Jenna added, and Brooke nodded.

Another hand shot up.

“Yes, Rebecca,” Lena said. But Rebecca’s eyes were also on Stef.  
  
“Some of my friends say that sex with guys just isn’t that good. So how do you know if you’re a lesbian or if?”

“He’s just bad in bed?” Stef added.

Everyone laughed, and Stef turned to Lena and Jenna for help. But the two lifelong lesbians shrugged and Stef took a deep breath.

“I had a crush on a girl when I was about your age. _Just after the dark ages_. My father found out, and he didn’t approve. I loved him. A lot. So I thought if I pretended hard enough it would go away,” Stef caught Lena’s eyes in a warm smile, “You see how well that worked out.” 

“Did you like sex with men?” Rebecca asked.

“If I was drunk enough.”

The girls laughed and Lena rolled her eyes.

Stef sobered, “Mostly though, it made me sad and hate myself a bit more every time. Sex, whoever you’re with, should **never** make you feel that way.” 

The girls all nodded silently while Lena offered Stef a look full of all of her love and compassion. 

“Alright, who wants to know more about toys?” Jenna asked.

Lena smiled at Stef’s immediate embarrassment and shrugged. It was Jenna after all. 

“First of all,” Jenna continued, “you can never have too many. They come in all different shapes and sizes and even colors, some vibrate, others pulse and thrust, some do all of that at the same time, and they never go soft at the wrong time although spare batteries are a must.”

The girls laughed while Stef's cheeks flared with heat.

“They do, however, need to be properly cleaned," Lena added in full teacher mode. "Each one can be made of a different material, and they all have different cleaning instructions. So pay attention."

The girls nodded. Lena noticed them getting a bit restless and phones peaking out to text, so figured it was time to call it.

“Alright, I think we’re about done. Last call for any final questions.”

Lena saw Sally hesitate in the back. She’d come in at the last second, scooted herself into the far corner of their sofa, and been completely silent the entire time.

“Sally, is there something you wanted to ask?” Lena asked.

Sally looked around tentatively at the other girls, who nodded their encouragement.

“What if you don’t like penetration?”  
  
“Then you don’t do it,” Lena replied promptly. “Sex is all about you and your partner enjoying each other. Not everyone likes penetration, but I think we covered quite a few other ways to make love without it. Don’t be shy. Let your partner know what you like.”

Sally nodded, although the tension didn’t fully leave her body. 

“Can I just add one thing?” Stef asked and Lena ceded her the floor.

“Sex can be pretty spectacular. I can tell you though, hands down, what makes all the difference, even if you don’t know a darn thing and are fumbling and bumbling around... Love. When you love the other person and they love you back, it’ll be good…even when it’s bad. I know you’re all masses of hormones, and I’m not going to talk you out of much of anything, but be careful with yourselves. Be kind to your hearts and minds and bodies. I swear it will be more than worth the wait.”

“Alright girls, I think that does it for the day. What did we all agree to?” Lena asked.  
  
“That we respect each other’s privacy.” 

“And we don’t talk about who was here with anyone else.”

“Okay then. You are all free to go.”

The girls nodded and Lena could practically feel the hope bubbling off of them as they started gathering their stuff, texting, and talking amongst themselves. She loved that things had changed so much since she’d been their age, even if there was so much further still to go.

Lena walked over to Stef and grabbed her hand, tugging her into her body for a hug. “Thank you. I know that this wasn’t your favorite thing.”

“Ya think?” Stef asked with a snort, even as she hugged Lena tight. When they parted, she kept hold of Lena’s hand and brought it up to her lips, softly kissing her knuckles.

They were both completely oblivious to the teenagers sighing madly over what they had collectively decided was the most epic love story of all time. Sure, they’d all learned a bit more about sex, but more than that, they’d gotten a glimpse of a home and a love to dream about.


End file.
